Just Wait and See
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: (Repost) Masalahnya, Danina Fyodorovna alias Dandan alias Yixing tidak berminat pada perjodohannya dengan Suho Kim, pangeran sekolah yang diam-diam memiliki pacar cantik, Bae Joohyun alias Irene. SuLay. GS! for UKE


_**Maafkan ideku yang terlalu ramai dalam benak...**_

 **Just Wait and See**

 **SuLay**

 **GS! for UKE**

 **-000-**

"Suho benar-benar malang." Salah satu dari lima gadis di meja ini berkomentar, tepatnya gadis imut dengan pipi _chubby_ seperti bakpao. "Selama ini dia yang jelas-jelas kelihatan mencari perhatian Irene, tapi Irene selalu cuek. Giliran dengan Chanyeol dia malah terlihat nyaman."

"Aduh, _Unnie_. Untung saja sekarang tidak ada Baekhyun _Unnie_. Dia bisa sakit hati mendengarmu." Yang memiliki mata seperti burung hantu kedengaran setengah lega-setengah prihatin.

"Mungkin karena Chanyeol lebih tinggi dan selera humornya jauh lebih oke? Haha." Teman yang memiliki kantung mata berwarna gelap menyahut sambil tertawa pelan.

"Suho lebih tampan menurutku dan jangan lupa, dia tambang emas." Si Pipi Bakpao mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan wajah jenaka.

"Ah, betapa beruntungnya Irene. Apa menurut kalian lebih baik aku operasi plastik agar mirip Irene?" Si Mata Panda seakan tengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lebih baik membesarkan dada daripada merombak wajah, Tao." Kali ini giliran gadis cantik yang memiliki sepasang mata bak rusa angkat bicara.

"Yakinlah cowok-cowok kesulitan menolak pesona cewek seksi berdada besar ketimbang cewek cantik tapi dingin macam Irene."

Tao, Si Mata Panda, terkikik halus mendengar komentar Si Mata Rusa.

"Eh, tapi serius, deh. Aku penasaran kenapa Irene begitu cuek pada Suho, malah terkesan judes. Ini Suho, _girls._ Ketua OSIS paling oke abad ini," katanya hiperbolis.

"Dia tampan, pintar, kaya. Setengah dari total populasi murid cewek di sekolah ini mendambakan dia jadi pacar, tapi cewek yang terang-terangan dia minati malah cuek bebek," dia menambahkan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Biasanya yang demikian justru siasat untuk mengelabuhi publik."

Si Mata Panda dan ketiga temannya yang tengah berkasak-kusuk tentang ketua OSIS bernama Suho tampak kaget mendengar satu suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga mereka lewat celetukan tak terduga-duga. Sontak mereka berempat menoleh dengan kompak ke sumber suara, tepatnya pada sosok gadis di balik novel _Fathers and Sons_ karya Ivan Turgenev versi _original_ bahasa Rusia yang tengah dia baca.

"Maksudmu?" Si Pipi Bakpao menjadi yang pertama bereaksi lewat suara.

"Maksudku adalah," gadis di balik novel karya Turgenev perlahan menyingkirkan novel yang menutupi seraut wajah yang seakan-akan membentuk pusaran magis di udara, menyedot atensi sekian pasang mata di kantin milik sekolah ini.

 _Cantik sekali!_

Cobalah kau bayangkan. Gadis itu memiliki garis rahang yang anggun seperti dilukis. Matanya indah, memiliki manik berwarna kelabu cemerlang yang dijamin bukan efek lensa kontak. Lalu jangan lupakan bibir _kissable_ berwarna _baby rose_ yang mungkin bakal menarik perhatian Maybelline hingga Revlon untuk merekrutnya menjadi model iklan. Bahkan musim gugur seakan menjelma musim semi ketika kau berdekatan dengan gadis ini, karena kecantikannya seolah merepresentasikan bunga-bunga _crocus_. Mungkin kecantikannya hanya tepat dideskripsikan oleh pujangga sekelas Shakespeare lantaran jenis kecantikan semacam ini terasa nyaris mustahil, seakan-akan hanya ada dalam kalimat-kalimat milik novel-novel roman klasik.

"Berlagak cuek dan judes justru siasat terbaik untuk mengelabuhi publik. Bukankah kalian bilang ketua OSIS kabarnya diminati setengah dari total populasi murid perempuan di sekolah ini? Terlalu mengerikan seandainya para penggemarnya tahu kalau idola mereka mempublikasikan hubungan spesialnya dengan ratu sekolah yang punya _image_ ' _Ice Princess'_ , bukan?"

Keempat temannya yang duduk semeja terbelalak. Tak hanya mereka, bahkan seisi kantin ikut terbelalak. Entah sejak kapan kantin terasa hening, sampai-sampai suara gadis yang secantik bunga _crocus_ terdengar jelas hingga ke ujung.

"Jadi maksudnya Suho dan Irene sebenarnya pacaran?"

"Astaga, jadi mereka pacaran? Diam-diam?"

"Mereka diam-diam pacaran? Suho dan Irene?"

"Wah, sudah kuduga. Sudah kuduga sikap judes Irene hanya _gimmick._ "

"Mereka pacaran? Oh, tidak. Tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi!"

" _Maldo andwae_!"

"Yang benar saja, padahal aku baru memutuskan untuk menjadi _shipper_ Suho dan Danina sendiri!"

"Eh, kau juga? Wah, kupikir hanya aku yang merasa Danina cocok dengan Suho!"

"Astaga, mereka pacaran? Apa kabar Jisoo?"

Kantin mendadak gempar. Nama Suho dan Irene terus-menerus disebut-sebut, menghasilkan dengungan bak lebah.

"Dandan, kau..." Si Pipi Bakpao tiba-tiba kelihatan ngeri setelah mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh kantin dan mendapati sepasang mata milik sosok tampan di meja yang menempati sudut timur tertuju ke arah mejanya, tepatnya ke arah gadis secantik _crocus_ yang tengah mengibaskan rambutnya yang indah dan sehitam bulu gagak. Tak hanya itu, tatapan matanya juga sempat menemukan lima gadis cantik yang memasang tampang syok, hanya berjarak dua meja dari tempat Si Tampan duduk.

"Ya ampun, Minseok _Unnie._ Itu ada Suho!" Si Mata Burung Hantu menyenggol siku Si Pipi Bakpao. Sama seperti Si Pipi Bakpao alias Minseok, tampangnya juga berubah ngeri.

"Ada Irene dan teman-temannya juga," Minseok menanggapi lewat desisan bernada waswas.

"Dandan, astaga. Kenapa kau tadi tidak mengecilkan suaramu?" Si Mata Rusa mendesis pelan dengan nada menegur.

"Wah, gawat ini." Tao Si Mata Panda meneguk ludah dengan tampang yang tak kalah ngeri dari teman-temannya. "Dandan, kau bakal dapat masalah besar."

Alih-alih ngeri, yang dipanggil Dandan justru tersenyum tipis, memamerkan _dimple_ super menawan. Yang mengejutkan, senyumnya itu terlihat licik hingga teman-temannya mengerutkan kening.

"Apa salahnya menyampaikan pendapat? Bukankah ini negara demokrasi?"

Gadis yang disapa Dandan itu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya yang mulus dengan jari-jemari lentik lagi terawat mengamankan novel Turgenev-nya di sana.

"Aku duluan."

Danina Fyodorovna Vasilieva adalah namanya. Sosok gadis yang merepresentasikan _crocus_ di musim semi, yang saat ini melenggang anggun meninggalkan kantin tanpa menaruh peduli pada kehebohan yang dia ciptakan. Udara musim gugur terasa hangat ketika dia bergerak, seakan-akan tak ingin menyakiti kulit mulusnya nya yang sehalus sutera. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa tatapan setajam pisau tengah tertuju pada punggungnya yang tegap.

Tatapan milik sosok tampan yang tengah menjadi buah bibir di kantin. Sang Ketua OSIS yang dipuja para gadis, Kim Suho.

-000-

"Ma, kapan aku boleh pulang ke Moskva?" Si Gadis nyaris merengek pada ibunya yang cantik dan masih kelihatan muda, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih cocok menjadi kakaknya ketimbang ibu.

"Nanti, setelah kau lulus SHS," ibunya menjawab dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari majalah _fashion_ yang tengah dibacanya.

"Tapi aku tidak betah di sini," protes Si Gadis. "Aku rindu Moskva. Aku rindu Bolshoi. Aku rindu Krasnaya Ploshad. Aku rindu GUM, dan yang pasti aku rindu _Babushka_ *, juga teman-temanku. Ma, aku tidak cocok di Korea dan bicara bahasa Inggris sangat melelahkan di sekolah. Aku mau pulang ke Moskva saja." Dia lagi-lagi merengek.

"Yixing, seorang _lady_ tidak merengek seperti itu."

Ibunya menegur dengan nada tegas, bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama Tiongkok yang hingga detik ini masih terasa asing di telinga. Si Gadis pun bersungut-sungut, jengkel.

"Ma, aku sudah menuruti Mama dan Papa untuk tidak meneruskan cita-cita jadi balerina. Sekarang aku hanya minta pulang ke Moskva agar bisa fokus untuk persiapan masuk MGU*. Itu saja," dia mencoba bernegosiasi meski dengan tampang kecut.

"Dandan, nantinya kau bakal menetap di Korea. Biasakan dirimu dengan situasi di sini, jangan banyak protes."

Kali ini yang angkat bicara adalah adik laki-lakinya yang tampan, sosok pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat yang tengah asyik dengan ponselnya. Mendengar komentar adiknya, gadis yang disapa Dandan ini spontan mendelik dengan gusar.

"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, Danila," katanya gusar. "Dan satu lagi, aku tak pernah setuju untuk menetap di Korea. _Nyet*_. Aku cinta Rusia. Cinta Moskva."

"Sayangnya kau tak bakal kembali menetap di Moskva," balas Danila tak mau kalah. "Kau sudah pasti ikut suamimu menetap di Korea."

"Siapa yang kaumaksud dengan suami, _Mal'chik*_?" Dandan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kalau kau bermaksud meledekku dengan menyinggung masalah cowok bertampang-"

"Yixing, seorang _lady_ tidak bicara keras-keras. Dan kau, Shixun, bukankah besok kau ada ulangan? Belajar jauh lebih bermanfaat ketimbang mengamati akun media sosial teman kakakmu yang siapa namanya itu? Luna, ya?"

Ibu mereka hanya akan memanggil mereka dengan nama Tiongkok ketika bermaksud menegur. Walhasil Danila yang punya nama Tiongkok Shixun itu pun langsung bangkit berdiri dari sofa dengan salah tingkah.

"Lu Han, Mama," Danila mengoreksi, sedikit tersipu. "Ehm, ini aku baru mau belajar kok, Ma," dia buru-buru menambahkan, menghadirkan decakan kecil dari sang ibu.

"Biasakan disiplin dalam belajar, apalagi kalian masih dalam masa adaptasi dengan kurikulum Cambridge. Mama tak ingin kalian susah sendiri hanya karena kurang disiplin," tegas ibu mereka.

"Dan kau, Yixing, Mama rasa belajar jauh lebih bermanfaat ketimbang merengek seperti anak kecil, bukan?"

Dandan mendengus. Sadar bahwa ibunya tak bisa diajak bernegosiasi, gadis itu memilih menyingkir dari ruang keluarga. Kamar tidurnya menjadi tempat yang dia tuju, tepatnya balkon kamar. Berteman sebatang _Vogue_ yang terselip manis di antara belahan bibir _kissable_ -nya dan alunan _Perfect_ dari Ed Sheeran yang diperdengarkan melalui ponsel, gadis itu berdiri di balkon, mendongak menatap langit malam sambil sesekali mengepulkan asap tipis hasil pembakaran batang _Vogue_ di bibirnya.

Getaran dari ponselnya yang sejenak menyela suara merdu Ed Sheeran mengalihkan perhatian Dandan dari langit gelap yang menaungi Seoul. Gadis itu meraih ponselnya, mendapati sebuah pesan dari kontak yang diberi nama _'Babo'_ dan ditulis dalam aksara _Cyrillic_.

 _Aku di depan rumahmu. Bisa keluar sebentar? Khawatir ibumu bakal heboh dan keberatan mengizinkanku pulang kalau aku masuk._

Pesannya ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Dandan mendengus, terlihat tak simpatik apalagi terkesan. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah barat, tepatnya ke arah gerbang rumahnya. Lensa mata kelabunya yang tajam seperti lensa kamera menangkap Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet berwarna hitam metalik yang diparkir hampir dua meter dari pintu gerbang.

" _Yobannye dno*_ ," Dandan mendesis dalam bahasa ibunya. Asap tipis kembali terkepul dari bibirnya yang _kissable_.

Ogah-ogahan, Dandan melangkah menjauhi balkon tanpa repot-repot menyingkirkan batang _Vogue_ yang sudah seperempat bagian menyublim menjadi asap tipis _._

 _-_ 000-

Yang ditemui Dandan alias Danina Fyodorovna alias Yixing adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah barunya yang tampan, sosok pemuda delapan belas tahun bertampang sekelas personel _boysband_ dan tampak mentereng lantaran membawa Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet berwarna hitam metalik. Jelas sekali betapa pemuda ini menunjukkan kelas yang tak main-main. Melihat kemunculan tuan rumah yang cantik, pemuda bernama Suho ini pun segera keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Ekspresinya yang semula datar mendadak berubah tak simpatik begitu menyadari eksistensi batang _Vogue_ yang terselip di bibir ranum Danina Fyodorovna.

"Sudah kubilang, aku keberatan dengan gadis yang merokok," kata Suho dalam bahasa Inggris yang beraksen Korea. Nadanya kedengaran jelas menegur.

"Rasa tembakau hanya akan mengurangi sensasi manis di bibirmu, Dandan. Aku tak suka itu."

Dandan tersenyum miring, tetapi cukup untuk menampilkan _dimple_ -nya yang menawan. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau berniat mencicipi bibirku malam ini, Suho Kim?" tanya Dandan, juga dalam bahasa Inggris. Gadis itu pastinya sudah sangat ahli dalam merokok, pasalnya batang _Vogue_ yang terselip di bibirnya sama sekali tak memengaruhi kestabilan suaranya.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tak berminat merasakan ciumanmu yang amatiran dan terburu-buru, _Brat_ ," katanya mencemooh.

Suho maju selangkah, berdiri persis di hadapan Dandan. Tanpa permisi tangan kanannya terulur, secepat kilat menyambar batang _Vogue_ dari bibir Dandan. Tanpa dosa dibuangnya batang nikotin itu ke badan jalan.

Dandan terkekeh menyaksikan aksi Suho yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan. "Percuma, _Brat_. Aku masih menyimpan satu dus di kamarku," komentarnya meremehkan.

Suho mendengus. "Akan kuminta ibumu memusnahkannya," kata Suho, nyaris kedengaran seperti ancaman. "Belajarlah untuk hidup sehat, Dandan. Mumpung masih muda. Jaga tubuhmu baik-baik. Jangan lupa, nantinya kau membawa anak-anakku di dalam sini."

Tangan kanan Suho merayap turun menuju perut Dandan, sejenak memberikan usapan kecil di sana.

Mendengar ini, Dandan tertawa sumbang. "Hahaha. Menggelikan sekali mendengar kalimat semacam itu meluncur dari bibir cowok yang pacarku pun bukan, melainkan pacar orang lain. Suho Kim, seharusnya kau malu mengatakannya. Irene itu kauanggap apa, huh?"

"Memang bukan pacarmu, tapi calon tunangan sekaligus calon suami. Bukankah begitu?" balas Suho tangkas.

"Dan mengenai Irene," pemuda tampan yang satu ini meraih dagu Dandan, "sepertinya bibirmu ini harus lebih waspada menjaga lidah di dalamnya, Yixing."

Dia meniru ibu Dandan dengan menyebut nama Tiongkok gadis itu sebagai isyarat untuk menegur. Pemuda ini sekilas tersenyum miring sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Dandan, menuai reaksi keras dari gadis itu. Dandan mendorongnya kuat-kuat hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas, bahkan sebelum Suho sempat melumatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang tak berminat merasakan ciumanmu, _Brat_." Dia mendengus seraya mengibaskan rambut sepunggungnya yang sehitam bulu gagak dengan angkuh.

"Sekarang cepat katakan, ada urusan apa sampai kau datang kemari. Bukankah seharusnya kau menemani Irene?"

Suho terlihat tidak senang menerima penolakan dari Dandan. Raut wajahnya berubah serius, bahkan terlihat tegas begitu tangannya meraih tangan Dandan, nyaris menyeret gadis itu mendekati pintu mobilnya yang mentereng.

"Kita bicara di dalam," katanya seraya membukakan pintu untuk Dandan.

Dandan mendengus. Gadis itu menggumamkan, " _Pizda rulyu*_ _"_ dengan tampang kecut, tetapi dia menuruti Suho dengan masuk ke dalam Porsche milik Si Tampan.

Suho bergegas menutup pintu, kemudian menyusul Dandan dengan duduk di balik kemudi, bersebelahan dengan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin tahu," Suho membuka pembicaraan. Dia tidak menoleh untuk menatap Dandan, memilih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa alasanmu mengungkap hubunganku dengan Irene di depan umum tadi?" tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak mengungkap, hanya menyampaikan pendapat," jawab Dandan enteng. "Wajar, 'kan? Apa salahnya menyampaikan pendapat? Bukankah Korea adalah negara demokrasi?"

"Jangan memelintir pernyataanmu sendiri, Yixing." Kali ini Suho menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Ada apa? Bukankah kita sepakat untuk bebas sampai pertunangan itu dilangsungkan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusikku dan Irene? Apa kau cemburu?"

Dandan lagi-lagi tertawa sumbang.

"Aku? Mengusik? Cemburu? Wow, Suho Kim. Apa kau sedang menyudutkanku sekarang?" Dia turut menolehkan kepalanya yang cantik hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan milik Suho.

"Bukan menyudutkan, tapi menyampaikan pendapat," gantian Suho memelintir penuturannya sendiri.

Dandan mendecih. " _Whatever_ ," katanya malas. Dia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya lurus ke depan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusik, juga tidak merasa cemburu. Hanya bosan mendengar teman-temanku terus menduga-duga tentangmu dan Irene. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menggiring opini mereka lewat pendapatku. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana kau menanggapinya. Melihat kebiasaanmu mencari perhatian Irene dan teman-temannya, kurasa mengaku saja tidak sulit, bukan?"

"Mengaku? Bagaimana aku bisa mengaku sementara Irene baru saja memutuskanku satu jam yang lalu, huh?" Suho mengangkat satu alisnya yang tebal.

Dandan terkejut, tetapi tak bertahan lama. Ekspresinya kembali datar, sementara mulutnya melontarkan komentar singkat, " _Uh, so sad_. Turut prihatin."

"Kau tidak terlihat sungguh-sungguh prihatin, Dandan," sindir Suho.

"Aku kaget, oke?" Dandan mengklarifikasi. "Tak kusangka dia malah memutuskanmu. Sayang sekali." Dia kembali menatap Suho.

"Padahal aku punya rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan konyol yang dirancang orang tua kita, Suho Kim."

Sekarang gantian Suho yang terkejut, bahkan jauh lebih terkejut dari Dandan tadi. Suho bahkan membelalakkan matanya, menunjukkan seberapa besar keterkejutannya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang aku punya rencana untuk membatalkan pertunangan konyol yang dirancang orang tua kita," Dandan mengulangi. "Aku bahkan sedang mencoba mencari cara untuk membujuk orang tuaku agar mereka bersedia mengirimku pulang ke Moskva secepatnya. Aku ingin pulang ke Moskva, bersiap menempuh studi di MGU, lalu meneruskan karir ayahku di Rosneft*."

Alis Suho lagi-lagi terangkat. "Bukan kau yang bakal meneruskan karir ayahmu di Rosneft, melainkan Danila. Kau jelas-jelas tahu kalau ayahmu sengaja mengirimmu ke sini untuk membantunya mengelola perusahaan baru yang bakal didirikan beliau bersama ayahku," Suho mendesis. "Dan untuk itu kita dijodohkan."

"Aku bisa bertukar posisi dengan Danila. Dia betah tinggal di Korea, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku lebih senang tinggal di Moskva, terus terang saja." Dandan kembali melayangkan tatapannya ke arah Suho.

"Kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan kita begitu saja, Yixing." Nada bicara Suho mendadak sedingin es. "Orang tua kita masing-masing sudah sepakat."

"Kesepakatan itu masih bisa ditinjau ulang. Lagipula bukankah bagus jika dibatalkan? Kau bisa mendapatkan Irene kembali. Terus terang saja aku merasa posisiku serba salah. Kau mengkhianati Irene dengan dalih membiasakan diri denganku. Kita berciuman hampir setiap kali bertemu, bahkan tidur bersama meski hanya satu kali, lalu begitu pertunangan kita dilaksanakan, kau bakal menendang Irene begitu saja. Kau tahu? Rasanya aku yang paling keji di sini, Suho Kim."

Dandan benar-benar serius. Nada bicara maupun tatapan matanya sama sekali tak main-main. Dia sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

Suho diam saja, agaknya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapi Dandan.

"Aku orang ketiga di antara kau dan Irene, Suho Kim." Suho yang diam memancing Dandan untuk melanjutkan bicara.

"Sudah semestinya aku yang mengalah."

Suho masih diam. Dandan cukup pengertian untuk tidak menuntutnya bicara pasalnya gadis itu memilih meraih _handle_ pintu Porsche milik Suho seraya mengatakan, "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang tadi kukatakan. Kutunggu jawabanmu besok."

"Irene sudah tahu kalau aku dijodohkan denganmu."

Suara Suho menghentikan gerakan jemari lentik Dandan yang hendak membuka _handle_ pintu. Gerakannya mendadak terhenti dan tatapan milik Dandan kembali tertuju pada Suho.

"Itu sebabnya dia memutuskanku."

Sekarang gantian Dandan yang terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapi Suho.

"Aku menceritakan semuanya begitu dia bertanya kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kami punya hubungan khusus. Perjodohan di antara kita, termasuk pengkhianatan yang kulakukan dengan mencium dan menidurimu. Dia marah besar, tentu, bahkan bersumpah tak mau lagi bicara denganku," jelas Suho.

"Kurasa kecil kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Sepasang alis indah bak semut berbaris milik Dandan mendadak bertaut.

"Lalu?" Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya yang bermanik kelabu cemerlang.

"Lalu kau harus bertanggung jawab," Suho menjawab. "Aku sudah kehilangan Irene. Tentu saja kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan cara menerima perjodohan di antara kita. Aku tak mau rugi."

"Mudah sekali kau menyerah terhadap Irene. Cih, yang seperti ini serius bakal dijodohkan denganku?" Dandan justru mencemooh.

"Aku bukannya mudah sekali menyerah, hanya saja mencoba realistis. Toh di masa depan yang bakal kunikahi itu kau. Pada akhirnya aku memang harus melepaskan Irene," tangkis Suho.

"Yang kelak kunikahi itu Danina Fyodorovna, bukan Bae Joohyun," Suho menambahkan dengan menyebut nama asli Irene.

"Menikahiku dengan alasan bisnis, bukankah begitu?" Sudut bibir Dandan tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyum mengejek. " _Poor_ Irene. Dia hanya membuang-buang waktu memacari tuan muda sepertimu, Suho Kim."

Suho tampak sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya. Raut wajah pemuda tampan ini perlahan mengeras.

"Kurasa tidak. Selama tujuh bulan penuh aku menjadi pacar yang baik untuknya, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." Nada bicaranya berubah dingin.

"Sampai tiga bulan yang lalu saat orang tuaku tiba-tiba memaksaku ikut acara makan malam bersama suami-istri asal Rusia dan putri mereka yang cantik tetapi angkuh, lalu mengumumkan perjodohan itu. Aku memang menerima perjodohan itu karena faktor bisnis. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku mungkin bisa mempertimbangkanmu atas dasar lain. Aku mungkin saja jatuh cinta padamu, Danina Fyodorovna, Dandan, Yixing, siapa pun namamu. Itu sebabnya aku berani mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Irene begitu kita resmi ditunangkan nanti, yang sayangnya tidak kesampaian karena Irene memutuskanku duluan. Ciuman dan seks yang pernah kita lalukan, itu hanya salah satu caraku menyugesti diri untuk bisa jatuh cinta denganmu. Terus terang saja, kau lebih pandai berciuman ketimbang Irene. Soal seks, aku dan Irene belum pernah melakukannya karena dia selalu menolak. Jadi, sampai saat ini tubuhmu yang terbaik. Dan apa kau tahu? Kau perempuan pertamaku. Terus terang saja aku tak menyesal menguji coba tubuhmu bahkan sebelum kita resmi bertunangan. Tubuhmu luar biasa. _Russian beauty_ sama sekali bukan omong kosong. Satu hal lagi, gadis Rusia ini begitu nakal, liar di atas ranjang. Aku suka."

Seringai licik menutup kalimat Suho yang ajaibnya tetap bernada dingin meski membahas soal seks. Pemuda yang ketampanannya disebut-sebut _angelic_ oleh para penggemarnya di sekolah ini mendadak menjelma iblis berkedok malaikat di hadapan Dandan.

Dandan mengernyit, jijik. " _You're such a jerk_ ," dia mendesis. "Kau brengsek, Suho Kim. Kuakui aku ini murahan karena mau saja kaucium dan kautiduri saking merindukan ciuman dan sentuhan mantan-mantan pacarku, tapi tak kusangka kalau yang meniduriku ternyata sebrengsek ini. Terus terang aku menyesal tidur denganmu. Untung saja kau bukan yang pertama untukku."

Dandan membuang muka sambil mengibaskan rambut dengan gaya angkuhnya yang khas.

"Jangan harap aku berubah pikiran, Suho Kim. Separuh jiwaku masih tertinggal di Moskva. Aku selalu ingin kembali ke sana dan mungkin kembali pada Dmitry, Yuri atau Aleksandr. Tinggal bersama salah satu dari mereka dan memiliki anak sehingga orang tuaku pun tak punya alasan lagi untuk meneruskan perjodohan di antara kita."

Gadis itu meraih _handle_ untuk membuka pintu, tetapi lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti lantaran Suho kembali angkat bicara.

"Kalau begitu kupastikan aku menghamilimu lebih dulu sehingga tak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak perjodohan ini."

"Sampai bertemu di pengadilan kalau begitu," balas Dandan dingin. Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak membuka pintu. "Atas dasar kasus pemerkosaan."

Gadis itu keluar dari mobil Suho yang mentereng, diawasi tatapan tajam dan senyum licik dari sang empunya.

"Berhentilah jadi orang brengsek dan kejar Irene kembali, _Brat_." Dandan sedikit membungkuk untuk bicara pada Suho melalui pintu yang terbuka.

"Karena Danina Fyodorovna tak merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap kelangsungan hubungan kalian."

Suho tak menyahut. Pemuda ini hanya diam, mengawasi bagaimana angkuhnya Danina Fyodorovna menutup pintu mobil dan melenggang pergi menuju pagar rumahnya. Masih mengawasi sosok gadis cantik itu melalui spion, senyuman licik Suho berubah menjadi seringai lebar.

"Kaupikir aku bakal melepasmu begitu saja setelah kau mengacaukan perasaanku, Danina Fyodorovna? Dalam mimpimu, Nona Angkuh. Kupastikan kau tak akan bisa lari. Tunggu dan lihat saja nanti."

Kim Suho mencengkeram setir. Sosok Danina Fyodorovna yang menghilang di balik pintu gerbang memandu tatapan Suho beralih dari spion.

"Katakanlah aku ini brengsek. Ya, aku memang brengsek. Dan itu karena Danina Fyodorovna, Dandan, Yixing, siapa pun namanya. Joohyun- _ah_ , maafkan aku. Maafkan Kim Suho yang menjadi brengsek karena Danina Fyodorovna ini."

Pemuda itu kembali menggumam sebelum melajukan kendaraan mewahnya menyusuri jalan milik kompleks perumahan ini, menerbangkan debu-debu tipis ke udara.

 **FIN**

 _ **Kamus**_

 _ **Babushka: Nenek**_

 _ **MGU: Moscow State University**_

 _ **Nyet: Tidak**_

 _ **Mal'chik: Panggilan untuk bocah lelaki**_

 _ **Yobannye dno: Fucking bottom (digunakan untuk mengekspresikan sesuatu yang buruk)**_

 _ **Pizda rulyu: Everything is fucked now. We're doomed and screwed**_

 _ **Rosneft: Perusahaan minyak terintegrasi asal Rusia yang sebagian besar kepemilikannya berada di tangan pemerintah Rusia**_


End file.
